Pokemon Learning League Cloning
by Storalwhit
Summary: This one is about Ash and the gang visiting the Learning League headquarters on Torom Island and they see Siara is trying to clone a rare plant. And if you're wondering, I do mean everyone's there. Misty, Brock, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and the rest. It also include the new guys Clemont, Bonnie and Serena.


Pokemon Learning League

Cloning

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Brock, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Misty, Cilan, Iris, Axew, May, Max and the newcomers Serena, Clemont and Bonnie arriving at the Learning League headquarters on Torom Island and Misty speaks.)_

Misty: Hey.

Cilan: Hello.

May: Hi.

Brock: Hey.

Dawn: Hey, there.

Piplup: Piplup.

Ash: Hi.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Max: Hello.

Iris: Hey.

Axew: Axew

Serena: Uh, who are the others saying hi to?

Ash: Oh, they're saying it to the viewers, Serena.

Serena: Um, okay. Doesn't it feel a little weird doing that?

Ash: No, not at all.

Clemont: Why do you guys do that, anyway?

Ash: Well, it's nice to say hi to them sometimes.

Clemont: Oh, okay. I got it now.

_(They head inside. They see the place has a lot of unique things.)_

All: Whoa.

Pikachu: Pik-aaaa.

Axew: Axew.

Piplup: Piplup.

Clemont: This is incredible.

Serena: Yeah. There's a lot of amazing things here.

_(They stop near an office and they see Ada working with a Shuppet.)_

Max: Hey, Ada.

_(She turns around and sees them.)_

Ada: Oh, hey guys. How's it going?

Ash: We're doing great.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ada: I can tell.

Clemont: Hey, I'm Clemont. And this is my younger sister, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Hello.

Serena: And I'm Serena.

Ada: It's nice to meet you three.

Cilan: Say, Ada. What are you doing?

Ada: Well, I'm just training this Shuppet to not disappear every time.

Brock: Really? And how's it going?

Ada: Well, to be honest, it's hasn't been going very well.

Dawn: Hey, where did Shuppet go?

Ada: Huh?

_(She sees that it vanished.)_

Ada: Oh, no, not again. Excuse me, guys.

_(She runs out.)_

Serena: Well, I hope she manages to find it.

_(They head down the hall to find Lex working on a model.)_

Iris: Hi, Lex.

Axew: Axew.

Lex: Hey. How's it going?

Misty: It's been great. This is Bonnie, Serena and Clemont.

Lex: It's nice to meet you three.

Serena: So, what are you doing there?

Lex: Oh. I'm just making a model of a mountain range that I visited once in Kanto.

Cilan: It looks good so far.

Lex: Thanks. I've been trying to get every detail of this just right.

Cilan: Well, I hope that it comes out good.

Lex: Oh, it will. Listen, I need to get back to work on it. I'll see you later.

Ash: Okay. See you, Lex.

_(They head over to an open room where Quinn and Diana are playing with a Torchic.)_

May: Hey, you guys. What's up?

Quinn: We're doing well.

Brock: I see that you have a Torchic.

Diana: Yeah. We got it a little while back.

Bonnie: Aw! It looks so cute.

_(She picks it up.)_

Bonnie: Hello, Torchic. It's nice to meet you.

_(Torchic jumps up out of her arms, goes on her head pecks at the back of it.)_

Bonnie: Ow, ow, ow!

_(It jumps off her back and goes back over to Quinn and Diana.)_

Clemont: You okay?

Bonnie: Yes, I'm fine.

Diana: Sorry about that. Torchic just got a little surprised when you picked it up.

Bonnie: Oh, okay. I'm Bonnie, by the way.

Quinn: Well, Bonnie, try to be gentler with it next time.

Max: How well has it been doing?

Quinn: Torchic's doing fine. There's a few things it'll learn over time, but it's been good.

May: All right, good luck with that.

Diana: Thanks.

_(They head down the hall.)_

Bonnie: I've been enjoying this so far. The people here have been nice and what they were doing was pretty cool.

Brock: Well, that's nice to hear, Bonnie.

_(They come to the next room and find Siara working with a plant. She turns around and sees them.)_

Siara: Hey, guys.

Dawn: Hey, Siara. How are you?

Piplup: Piplup.

Siara: I'm fine.

Ash: Siara, this is Bonnie, Serena and Clemont.

Bonnie: Hey.

Serena: Hi.

Clemont: Hello.

Siara: It's nice to meet you.

Brock: Say, Siara? What are you doing there?

Siara: Well, I've been busy trying to clone this Gracidea.

Ash: Whoa, really?!

Pikachu: Pika?!

Siara: Yep.

Cilan: Say, what made you decide to do this?

Siara: Well, I'm fascinated by rare flowers and I also thought it would be fun to try it out.

May: How are you able to clone it?

Siara: Well, look over here and I'll show you.

_(Pan over to a video monitor.)_

Siara: The way it's done is like this. I take pieces of specialized roots from the flower, break them up into root cells and place them in a nutrient-rich culture, which is mainly a number of techniques that are used to maintain or grow plant cells under sterile conditions on a nutrient culture medium of known compositions.

Iris: Okay, what else is there?

Siara: Once the cells have been placed in the culture, they become unspecialized and they become calluses.

Serena: Wait. What are calluses?

Siara: Oh. A callus is a mass of non-specialized cells.

Serena: Oh, all right.

Siara: Anyway, they're then stimulated with the right plant hormones and they grow into new plants that are identical to the original plant the root pieces came from. This procedure is known as tissue culture propagation.

Brock: Cloning a plant is pretty complex.

Siara: It certainly is. Which is why I'm going to show you something.

May: Well, okay.

_(She changes the image on screen to a diagram.)_

Siara: Here is a diagram of the plant cloning process. What you're going to do is put the process together. Are you ready?

Ash: You bet.

Pikachu: Pika.

Siara: Good, then let's get to it. What is the first thing that needs to be done?

Ash: We take pieces of the roots from the plant.

Siara: Very good, Ash. Now, what's next?

Bonnie: We break them up into root cells.

Siara: You got it, Bonnie. What do you do after that?

Iris: We put them in a nutrient-rich culture.

Siara: All right, Iris. You guys are doing well so far.

Iris: Thanks, Siara.

Axew: Axew.

Siara: No problem. Listen, I'm going to go get some fresh soil. We'll continue this when I get back.

_(She walks out of the room.)_

Cilan: Hey, guys. Why don't we review some of what we know before she gets back?

May: Okay, Cilan. But before we do that, let's see if our viewers would like to do it, as well.

Max: Sure, May. _(He looks at the viewers.)_ Would you like to review with us? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay.

Clemont: I'm guessing you like to ask them to do this a lot?

Dawn: You got it, Clemont.

Piplup: Piplup.

Max: Anyway, what is a callus? _(He waits for answer from the viewers.)_ It's a mass of non-specialized cells.

Misty: What is the name of the procedure Siara said she used to clone the plant? _(She waits for answer from the viewers.) _It's tissue culture propagation.

Dawn: You did pretty well, guys.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(Siara arrives back with the soil.)_

Siara: All right, I got the soil.

_(She puts some of it on the plant.)_

Siara: Okay, are you guys ready to continue?

Ash: Oh, we are. Let's see if our viewers is ready to go.

Serena: Excuse me, Ash. Would you mind if I do this one?

Ash: Um, sure Serena. Go ahead.

_(She looks at the viewers.)_

Serena: Are you ready to continue this? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Good.

_(Pan back up to the monitor.)_

Siara: All right, what is the next thing that happens? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ The cells become unspecialized and become calluses. Okay.

Brock: What's the last thing that happens? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ They are stimulated with the right plant hormones. You got it.

_(Pan down to the gang and Bonnie speaks.)_

Bonnie: Way to go, guys.

Misty: Thank you for showing us that, Siara.

Siara: You're welcome, Misty.

_(Iris's stomach grumbles.)_

Iris: Guess I'm getting a little hungry.

_(Axew's stomach grumbles, too.)_

Axew: Axew.

Siara: Well, let's head outside and have some lunch.

_(Cut to everyone outside eating lunch.)_

Piplup: Pip.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: Man, this is delicious.

Brock: I agree. This is some of the best food I've had.

Diana: You'll have to thank Lex and Ada for that.

Brock: You two did a great job on it.

Lex: Well, thanks Brock.

Ada: That's nice to hear.

Brock: I'd like to know what kind of recipe you used.

Ada: Sure. We'll be glad to tell you.

Dawn: Hey, Siara. How long will it take until the cloned Gracidea grows?

Siara: It'll take about a week or two.

Dawn: Okay.

Clemont: I got to say, this has been a pretty good visit.

Misty: Yeah, Clemont. It was sure nice to come here.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

All: Thanks a lot, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(Dissolve to everyone sitting on the grass.)_

Brock: Well, that was a good episode. Did you enjoy it? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ That's good. Well, we'll see you next time.

_(They all wave good to the viewers and they all continue eating and chatting with each other. Everything fades to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
